Undisclosed
by FrenchMacaroni
Summary: Some things are better left hidden, or else cause embarrassing situations ...
1. Snake

**Hey ! Back from holidays with a new story. This will be a series of drabbles, requests are accepted.**

**It's so hot here in France ... Macaroni is melting under the heat ...**

**Enjoy !**

**NO BETA !**

**Learn to master your fear, before falling victim to it.**

* * *

Those vile, evil and disgusting creatures. He really hated them. They crawled, they crept on you, and most of all they hissed.

That sound always electrified him with fright. He knew this was the most handicapping fear any sniper could have, when more often than not, he had to stand still for hours. The anticipation of meeting one on his way seriously fried his nerves, and was enough to fill him with dread.

He would never admit that the shuffling sound over the radio was actually him scrambling in fear away from a snake. He had skillfully lied that he was readjusting his position and rifle for a better angle.

"Dude, you look pale. Everything fine?" Ajax asked as he came down from his sniping post.

"I'm good." He lied again. He'd been doing this a lot lately.

"Holy …! Hey, guess what I found?" singsonged Kick, proudly bringing up his prize. "Tada!" He thrust it up in the air in excitement.

"You got nothing better to do than find new pets?" Merrick growled lowly, not at all impressed by his childish display.

"It has nice colours though." Elias said wisely as he took a closer look at the snake, which casually hissed, before being quickly snatched off the stick.

"Yeah, nice specimen if I may say. What do you think Keegan?" boisterously declared Rorke, searching for the quiet one with a smirk on the face … said person had moved several steps back with his hands joined in nervousness. He held the snake with his bare hands, totally unfazed by the possibly deadly creature.

"Come on, don't be shy." How he loved to be a complete _jerk_. Of course he knew the guy loathed snakes with a passion, and took great, immense and sadistic pleasure in teasing him. Well, more like torture him. "Are you scared?" His voice got that underlying and unnerving tone to it, the one that tackled people's pride to the ground.

Twitch. Frown. Growl.

This caught the attention of everyone. They turned their gazes in unison, curiously watching Keegan for an answer.

The bastard was having fun teasing him, but he couldn't let that slide. His manly reputation was at stake! With determined steps and a high chin, he walked towards the evil creature with apparent bravado. Deep down he knew he was being brilliantly stupid. He could barely stand the sight of a snake poised a few feet away, so a close-up would be a disaster. Beads of sweat were rapidly soaked up by his gear, but he couldn't hide the minute tremble in his hands.

He felt his steps faltering the closer he got, unmistakable fear taking over his limbs. He slowed down his pace in a pitiful attempt to gain time, and he knew, just knew that Rorke was having the greatest time of his life.

He stopped, took a look and said "Yeah, nice one", hoping it would be enough to satisfy everyone. He got raised eyebrows and cocked heads at the meek and tight quality of his voice. _Screwed_.

The snake was violently thrust in his face. He let out a distressed sound and flailed his arms around uselessly. Rorke laughed in sadistic glee. The others never looked at him the same way, meaning they hid smirks underneath their masks and mirthful eyes behind their goggles.

Humiliation was an understatement.

* * *

**Requests accepted ( even the most ridiculous), reviews as well. Gonna keep this light and funny for the end of summer. No serious shit will be happening here, if you want that, visit my other story **_PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._


	2. Flight

**Long time no see ! This was written a long time ago, I just didn't have the courage to type it donw. Shame on me. By the way thanks to the reviewers !**

**Don't worry AmericasHeroes, your idea has been taken into account.**

**Prompt given by SpitfireUSN**

**NO BETA !**

**Flight: The motion of an object in or through a medium, especially through the earth's atmosphere or through space.**

* * *

He was at it again. He didn't speak much, but when he felt like it … well, what an excruciating time.

"I can't believe this happened!"

"It's no big deal, calm down."

"No big … are you mental?! The bullet went straight through two soldiers' head!"

"You're the one out of your mind. Of course it happens, it's called accuracy." Hesh was slowly losing his patience in front of his brother's passion. How could someone be so silent on missions then start talking people's ears off? It went against most of his scientific knowledge - which was poor – and his convictions. Maybe he was possessed? Or victim of some sort of chemical imbalance? He scratched his head.

"You're way too old to get excited over something like that." Merrick's harsh tone interjected, enough to cut off Logan's rant … "Besides, Keegan is the best." … except it only fired him more.

"Exactly! He just became so much more awesome!" He exclaimed and just felt the need to wave his fork around, spilling sauce on the table. Merrick eyed the stains with disgust.

"Thanks kid, but you might be overreacting." Keegan's wise input completely filtered through Logan's brain, leaving only the first words of praises intact. His smile creepily stretched like a Cheshire cat, his eyes growing the size of saucers, all the while looking like an overly joyful Asian boy.

Keegan stiffened a bit at the weird expression, Merrick's hand twitched and Hesh cringed and uttered a simple "Fanboy". The fork trembled some more. Then he was back to talking and reciting feats of different soldiers he met. An act that could only be described as … fanboying.

The fork, speared through a piece of meat, drew patterns in the air as Logan continued his story with great enthusiasm. Hesh was seriously worrying about the way he was handling it: like an out of control weapon. The lunatic and inspired look in his brother's eyes didn't help calm his nerves: he just resembled a psychotic preacher. He followed his brother's movements, a frown marring his face. Merrick had long since tuned him out, only Keegan half listened to him with a glass of water in hand.

"… and in a second, he took out his knife and threw it with absolute accuracy!" He acted out his words, striking out the hand holding his fork towards Merrick, picking him as the enemy.

Flying was the best way to describe it. The piece of meat flew, with a perfect trajectory that would put a bullet to shame. It twisted and spun in the air, leaving a trail of sauce behind. Stunned but focused gazes followed the projectile, gradually morphing into expressions of horror the closer it got to its target.

Splish. Spot on. Time froze as the sauce dribbled from Merrick's cheek in an almost sensual way … if only he didn't sport such a murderous gonna-fuck-you look. Fortunately, Logan had the decency to look sheepish; Hesh covered his mouth in mortification - or trying not to laugh - and Keegan didn't try to hide his amusement.

Three. Two. One. Pop.

Logan promptly left the room with Merrick hot on his heels, a combat knife raised above his head.

"I never expected food to travel with such precision." Keegan commented in a serious, expert-like tone. "Such speed, such balance … I am truly impressed."

Madness was quickly interrupted by Hesh's scandalized exasperation. "You must be kidding, right?"

"No."

* * *

**Requests and reviews are always appreciated, even the shortest ones !**


	3. Back view

**Slowly dying under the amount of schoolwork ... I don't know how I keep doing this. Thanks to all the reviewers !**

**NO BETA!**

**A nice view from time to time couldn't hurt ...**

* * *

That really surprised him. He wasn't expecting the lighthouse to crumble under the power of the shock wave. If it hadn't been for the water density, he would have broken his wrist for sure … and possibly drowned. Fortunately, Keegan was fast enough to help him out.

_Always there when you needed him, _Logan thought. They've just finished their mission and boarded the submarine, drenched. Logan stood up with difficulty, panting from the effort of swimming at top speed and narrowly escaping shark attacks. Those were quite terrifying.

Removing his diving material piece by piece and placing them carefully on a bench, Logan swept his soaked hair backwards and turned to take a glance at Keegan. His heart rate picked up involuntarily, the sight being quite … fascinating.

"Is your wrist okay, Logan?" He suddenly asked, halfway turning towards him. His skin glistened in a mystical way, water trailing down the path of his back, emphasizing hard and chiseled muscles but not overly built. Fine drops of liquid traced across his neck down his chest, disappearing into the tissue of his diving pants.

"Logan?" His inquiry brutally broke off his daydreaming.

"Yeah, sure, I'm good." Keegan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, instead turning around and going on about his business. Logan breathed out a sigh of relief at not being discovered -or called out- on his ogling of his older -yet gorgeous- teammate.

"You should see a doctor anyway. You never know what you might have broken." His voice, for some reason, sounded deeper in his ears. The hair at the back of his neck rose slightly at the tone.

"Really, it's nothing bad that I need to see a doctor. I can still move my wrist." He demonstrated by rotating his hand a few times. It creaked a bit but didn't hurt nearly as much as when he thought it got crushed. His eyes slowly diverted from his boring appendage to the more captivating sight of Keegan's back. _Those goddamn muscles …_

The muscles twisted and rotated under each of his movements, glistening under the light sheen of water. He straightened up, rolling his shoulders and popping a few bones back into place, then gently rubbing his neck. Logan watched the whole display, feeling like it was done on purpose. Not that he was complaining, his love for muscles -and backs- gaining the upper hand. He couldn't even remember where or when his strange infatuation began.

Logan mechanically dried himself up, while still keeping an eye out on Keegan. At least he tried to be discreet about his sight-seeing, attempting not to blatantly stare at him. He was failing miserably. _They're just perfect!_  
Unbeknownst to Logan, Keegan got a glimpse of his staring and found it greatly amusing, doing everything in his power to enhance his body posture.

"I insist you see one anyway." He tilted his head to the side, letting his wet hair fall into his eyes and over his forehead in an ephemeral way, fixing Logan with piercing, half hooded blue eyes. Logan nearly choked on his own breath, eyes widening in astonishment and cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Keegan approached him and gently grabbed his wrist, applying light pressure on it. He hissed.

"See?" He raised a defined eyebrow and stared at Logan dead in the eyes, his gaze gaining a subtle "come hither" dimension. Logan furiously blushed as Keegan gave him a slow once over, looking interested in every aspect of his body.

"Go see a doctor." He said before leaving gracefully, not bothering to put a shirt on or drying his hair properly. Logan's eyes followed him until he disappeared, heart racing uncontrollably and feeling _slightly _ashamed of his ogling, but happy anyway.

* * *

**How was that? Reviews are greatly appreciated !**


	4. Bond

**Praise my glorious unproductiveness ! After a month of intense writing, here it is ! Let me take the time to answer my new and faithful reviewers that graciously gave me their opinion on my writing:**

**Hana-chan98**: I believe that was his intention, but go ahead and read it again to make sure ! What could it be other than extremely blatant fanservice ? I know you enjoyed it, don't deny it, I see right through you ! Thanks for your consecutive comments, makes me happy !

**YMC0218:** I thought of you when I wrote this story, I was just expecting your comment so much ! Where is da Keegan fangirl ?

**AmericasHeroes**: awww, what can I do without your little comments ?

**Guest:** thanks gracious anonymous !

Story written for **AmericasHeroes, **hopefully this answers your request !

**As usual, NO BETA.**

**He needed his brother.**

* * *

He felt anxious. Where was he?

Everything went at a crazy pace, and before they knew exactly what was happening, they were falling from a disemboweled plane. Hesh was lucky to have a functional parachute, but he couldn't say the same for Logan. His brother tumbled down the sky, hitting debris and spinning in the air before pulling out his parachute.

Way too late.

It didn't have time to deploy fully before he hit another debris, larger this time. Hesh could only watch, distressed, as his brother descended the sky like a rag doll, unconscious and tangled in the strings of his chute. Time seemed to extend to an excruciating level; every whirl of his brother appeared to take hours, until he disappeared into the forest below.

He himself landed quite roughly and tangled up into the tree branches, but he wasn't able to gauge where exactly his brother was. He could be anywhere: just beside him or miles away from him. He could be in danger with Federation soldiers wandering around the area, he could be injured and unable to walk, he could be knocked out with a concussion …

Hesh violently shook his head and clenched his hands together; they were shaking and sweaty. He frowned at his rising anxiousness, feeling uncomfortable with the lack of presence of Logan, topped with the complete ignorance of his whereabouts. He swallowed down his nervousness and wiggled his way out of the tree with difficulty.

Once he reached the ground, he contacted the others and told them his location, before proceeding to the new rendezvous point. All the while, he kept his eyes open for a glimpse of his brother. The place was roaming with Federation soldiers, searching for the destroyed plane and the missing Ghosts.

"I saw him get snagged on some trees" was what he told his father through his mic, speaking softly as a soldier passed near him. He couldn't be reckless, not now, not until they were together again. Hesh's heartbeat picked up at the thought of Logan. He was more worried about _his_ safety rather than his own.

As far as he could remember, protectiveness has always been a huge part of his personality; whether it be towards friends or family. However, Logan has always had a special place in his heart.

_His one and only brother. Same blood._

There was no way he was going to give him up or ever let anything destroy the bond between them; that was their greatest strength. The connection was so strong that at times he could almost feel him without actually seeing him. The sensation gave him goosebumps.

Crouching and moving silently, Hesh slowly made his way towards the area where he was expected. Seeing no one, he assumed he was the first.

"Took you quite some time." Merrick's voice startled him, and he spun around to gaze at him.

"There were enemy patrols everywhere" was his simple answer. Their eyes locked, and Hesh knew that Merrick suspected something else, if his knowing and penetrating gaze was anything to go by.

Hesh turned his head away, looking in the direction where he came from, when no reply came from his older comrade. But he could still feel his eyes upon him.

A sigh went unheard to his ears, as he was utterly lost in his thoughts.

_Elias warned me, _Merrick studied his younger counterpart for some time, before noticing something that did not surprise him.

_Like I haven't noticed your shaking hands._

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated and requests accepted ! Next up will be PTSD chapter 11.**


	5. Conversation

**Hana-chan98**: hmm hmm, I believe you :) Glad for you're patience !

**YMC0218**: of course, whenever Keegan is mentioned I think of you ! I bet all the Keegan drama is making you very happy :)

**AmericasHeroes**: your comments are alway expected :)

**PhantomxWolf**: thanks a lot !

**Prompt by Hana-chan98 : "You need to relax"**

**NO BETA !**

* * *

"You need to relax", Ajax said as he stared at nothing in particular. They were on their way back from a mission in Columbia, and Keegan's posture just caught his attention. "How can you sit so straight after a mission?"

Keegan seemed mildly surprised at the question. "You think I shouldn't?" He remained in the same position, back straight and shoulders pulled back, with his hands neatly folded on his laps. He couldn't see what was wrong with his posture.

"Seriously, you look like a businessman, you need to lighten up." Ajax replied, gesturing lazily in his direction. He was slumped in his seat, hips moved forward and back angled weirdly, with his legs parted and straightened in front of him. Keegan gave him a slow once over, noting all the details that needed to be corrected.

"He just needs to get laid." Rorke's deep voice came in nonchalantly, stating what seemed to be the obvious for him. All heads turned to him, looking indifferent or moderately intrigued. Keegan just raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"I think a nice bath would suffice." Elias calmly added, in his ever fatherly tone. "It helps relax the muscles and the mind."

"What are you, a homo? The best way to relax is with a woman, the good old fashioned way." Keegan couldn't help but sigh at his superior's vulgarity and lack of respect towards women. He seriously needed to be taught that they could be quite dangerous when given the means to act.

"Must you be so crude? That's not the only way, and you know it, since you especially like to laze around on the grass during summer." Elias' voice gained a teasing tone, as a smirk lifted his lips. Rorke grumbled, and Ajax perked up at the interesting piece of information.

"Really? Big man likes to go hippy style?" He chuckled slightly. "Who would have thought?" Rorke turned and faced him with a dark look that immediately subdued him, as he shrank in his seat. Keegan frowned at the posture.

"You're the one that needs to learn how to sit." He said plainly and bluntly to Ajax. The latter seemed offended and stared at his teammate incredulously, looking down at himself then at Keegan.

"What's wrong with the way I sit?!" His gaze swept over the others, searching for some kind of answer to this ridiculous accusation. He was met with sympathetic or downright mocking stares; some -actually only one- even snickered. His dark face started to flush imperceptibly.

"That's not the most professional way to sit." Elias, ever so kind, said calmly.

"You're slumped in the fucking seat, what did you expect?" Rorke argued, secretly happy to have the conversation deflected from him. "In fact, both of you are weird." He shifted his gaze from one to another, gauging them silently, before his eyes lingered on Keegan. "You are sitting like a goddamn ramrod that's never heard of the word "chilling". Look at you, a fucking secretary; you just need the pencil skirt and the glasses."

Keegan stared, eyes slightly widened at the series of demeaning nicknames. "What in heaven's name did I do to deserve that?" It was hard to believe that everything started with the way he sat.

"Do me a favor and get laid," was all Rorke said, apparently fed up with the pointless conversation. He was surprised he even argued with those two morons.

Across from him, Ajax seemed quite pleased with himself, apparently thinking he had won the useless discussion, and gave a know-it-all kind of look at Keegan. The latter felt offended and scowled heavily at the others.

"You know what? I'll do just that." He then turned to Merrick. "Free this night?"

Merrick's jaw dropped and he spluttered at being addressed with such straightforwardness. Elias looked mildly surprised while Ajax lost his composure and gawked at his teammate, whom he never assumed swung that way.

"Seriously Keegan? You could have picked someone better." Rorke commented tactlessly.

Now it was Merrick's turn to be offended.

* * *

**Reviews accepted, only the constructive ones, not the type that says I'm too slow. Requests accepted !**


	6. Stare

**YMC0218** : Keegan might be one of my favorite characters, so you just might get what you want :)

**Hana-chan98**: mission completed ! (runs off into the desert). I specialize in surprising my followers ^^

**SeraphHT**: naah, I love reading long comments that sound a lot like a life story !

**NO BETA !**

**Keegan has a bad habit.**

* * *

"All clear. You can cross the road." Keegan said as he checked the area for any snipers. Clearly they were none, and the security was quite thin, which only confirmed his suspicions on the level of the soldiers that kept the base. He caught a glimpse of the team crossing the road at a quick pace, but he swiftly redirected his attention to his task.

"Merrick, this base isn't the one we're looking for. The security is way too thin." He commented, still scouting the deserted, plain area. No security fence, no observation tower, very few soldiers on his way to stand guard… Even the supposed building was only a one-story building, nothing compared to the previous ones.

"We still need to check it out." Keegan agreed to that, even if it was apparently a waste of time. Despite his training, he disliked wasting his time, and his attention tended to slip when practically nothing happened. He calmly surveyed the entrance to the building, checking the surroundings for any hidden bastard. Merrick came through the gated entrance first; tall, quite sturdy, full of muscles but not without agility. He had quite the physique for a man his age. Sometimes he wondered how his older teammates kept up such a figure despite time: he had to admit that Elias had kept in shape … in excellent shape in fact.

He suddenly had a bout of nostalgia, thinking back to the time Rorke was still one of them. He was a man, overflowing with masculinity and pride, and he rarely missed a chance to discreetly brag about his impressive body that was built like a _goddamn_ Greek statue. He never understood _how_. How was it biologically and physically possible to look like that at almost fifty years?! Some people would say he was a little chubby, but Keegan knew from experience that those were heavy sets of muscles.

Very. Hard. Muscles. They were connected to a set of square shoulders that had him mesmerized for a long time, and his bald head gave him a rough kind of charm. It had taken him time to realize he was completely infatuated with Rorke's body, and even longer to realize he had a bad habit of staring. It turned out Rorke noticed and never missed a chance to enhance his musculature by taking poses, and smirk like the devil when he took note of the blush that barely peeked through Keegan's mask.

He hoped he could look that good even in his fifties … and here he just admitted he had a thing for mature, well-built men. Well, damn him, just because he fancied muscles and athletic figures doesn't mean that he is … okay, now he's just lying to himself now. Keegan looked up from his scope, taking a calming breath and trying _very_ hard to keep his wild imagination from going wayward.

Logan entered next. He wasn't bad for his age; he had a few distinct facial characteristics that made him quite attractive, such as the slight plumpness of his cheeks or his remarkable blond hair. Who would have known? All the family had dark hair. Plus, it had a soft, curly texture that was especially appealing. Logan was the definition of what girls would call _cute_. Logan possessed that kind of endearing and adorable, boyish charm.

He was the complete opposite of his brother, who was a total demi-god. The guy was unbelievable; he was a completely different kind of handsome, bordering on gorgeous.

Keegan had rarely seen such a facial structure: defined cheekbones and jawline, perfect brows that framed and intensified his hazel eyes, and the strangest of all… his bald head was astounding. He who could never sport a shaved head always envied his teammates, who were able to achieve the ultimate soldier look. He was somewhat jealous of them and made jokes, but this… this was… he couldn't describe it.

However, his most notable feature was without a doubt his V-shaped body. While all the others were pretty thick in the waist, Hesh possessed a shoulder-to-waist ratio that was staggering. Probably his greatest physical asset. But damn, this team was full of glorious bodies.

"Are you staring at us?" The sudden voice in his earpiece startled him.

"What do you mean? I'm keeping watch on your surroundings." He tried desperately to act normal, he really did, but he couldn't cover the slight defensiveness in his voice. He sounded guilty.

"I can literally feel your eyes on everything but our surroundings." Keegan heard the small lilt in Merrick's voice, and it grated on his nerves to have been discovered so easily.

"How would you know from such a distance?"

"… I might just stare at you when you're not looking."

Oh. So he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated !**


	7. The bet

**Recently started going to college, so I have very few time to write. Thanks to Hana-chan98 and SeraphHT for their awesome reviews and supportiveness for the las chapter !**

**The team wonders...**

**No beta !**

* * *

"I won't do it." He said firmly, holding his glass of alcohol in one hand.

"Why not? You could totally pull it off!"Ajax answered in his usual excited way, waving his arms wildly despite having a glass filled to the brim.

"I am not flirting with the barman just to get you a few shots free." He replied firmly, not even flinching when some of the contents of Ajax's glass spilled on the table. "I won't do this for you." He replied while staring sternly at Ajax, but he meant it for the rest of the team as well, who were all listening curiously.

"You know, he's not entirely wrong…" Elias chimed in calmly. He too had been secretly thinking about Keegan's seductive powers. "I mean, look at yourself." His eyes did a quick once over, finally settling on his teammate's face. "You are pretty good looking."

He stared blankly at Elias. "You did not just say what I think you said."

"What's so wrong about that? You're handsome, I'm just stating a fact here." He responded with more animation, eyes filling with mirth. "Come on, anyone would notice your eyes." Elias stated truthfully, never really getting over the shape and color of Keegan's eyes.

"That's hardly enough to qualify me as good looking." He sipped his drink, still not understanding how the conversation suddenly shifted to his looks and appearance, when they were discussing the latest mission details.

"You have a nice waist." Ajax declared boldly. "And your hips …" He nodded to himself, as if confirming his own point of view.

That earned him a glass of tequila poured onto his lap by an annoyed and slightly red in the face Keegan. Yelping when the ice hit his thighs, Ajax jumped, knocking his shins on the table's leg.

"Serves you right." He mumbled, flushed in embarrassment. He hated it when people mentioned the shape of his body, thus the reason why he wore slightly baggier clothes.

"Honestly, your body rocks." Ajax added, after having recovered from the tequila attack. "You could seduce every person in this bar if you really put your heart into it."

"Why are you so obsessed about my appearance ?" He finally snapped in exasperation. The answer he got wasn't what he had expected. Elias rubbed the back of his neck pensively, Ajax rung his hands, a nervous smile on his face, and Merrick rose his eyebrows in slight interest.

"What the hell are you guys thinking about?" He looked at them suspiciously, feeling a dreadful sensation rising inside his body. Slowly, Ajax pulled out a wad of banknotes and placed it on the table, looking guilty. Keegan stared at it, then looked up, incredulous.

"We bet you couldn't get us free drinks." He said meekly, staring down at his hands near the pile of cash. Keegan's eyebrows furrowed in aggravation as he fixated the group in front of him with a sharp gaze.

"Who made the bet?" He really didn't know why he bothered asking, they all looked guilty as hell, even Merrick –though he looked less ashamed-, who was generally the reasonable one in this kind of situation.

A heavy silence fell upon the small table, none of them speaking or making direct eye contact with Keegan. It didn't settle well with him.

"Ajax, you better tell me." The threat was barely concealed, and it actually made him flinch quite noticeably.

"The whole team." Keegan stared at him blankly, expression void of understanding.

"What do you mean the whole team?"

"Well … all of us?" Ajax wasn't sure where he was going with that, but he suddenly felt less pressure when he noticed the change in his teammate's behaviour.

"Kick? Torch? Even Rorke?" His voice rose with each name he listed out, not believing that something like that had been happening behind his back.

"Rorke started it." Merrick added shamelessly, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the night out.

"And you all followed him?!"

"It's a good bet." Keegan hated it when Merrick was so straightforward with his thoughts. He wanted so badly to scream at him and demand where was the good in this bet, because honestly, despite his great eyesight, he coudn't see it _anywhere_.

But if there was one thing that Keegan despised above all, it was being underestimated and looked down upon. They thought he couldn't pull it off ? He was going to prove them wrong. He stood from his chair, and made his way towards the bartender.

* * *

**Next up will be chapter 16 of PTSD. Reviews appreciated !**


End file.
